


Waiting for a Bus

by LittleMissLiesmith



Series: The Better The Lives We Lead [13]
Category: Strex Family - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, christmas gifts, song allusion title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLiesmith/pseuds/LittleMissLiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erin first met her, it was a dying August after a perfectly mundane and ordinary summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for a Bus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ectobruisebosom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectobruisebosom/gifts).



> For Erin, my beloved daughter (no, not really) (well kinda) (long story mkay). I love you very muchly and hope that we’re all good from the slight…speedbump a couple weeks ago?
> 
> The prompt was that I write Divina and Erin meeting and bonding, leading to a potential situation where Divina hires Erin as a bodyguard in the future.
> 
> This WAS going to be longer but I liked that idea so much that I decided to use it in the main story.

When Erin first met her, it was a dying August after a perfectly mundane and ordinary summer spent eating ice cream, bike-riding around town and down to the school, stargazing, and vainly pretending that her best and only friend wasn’t off to boarding school.

But now it was August, and it was drizzling slightly, and Erin had to file her paperwork for school and pay for six more weeks of drum lessons and buy new rain boots. Things were too complicated to worry about Andres, which was good; because she didn’t much want to do so. She’d prefer to think things wouldn’t have to change, even when they would.

She ran down the sidewalk, her left foot getting progressively damper, until she saw her standing under the bus stop awning with a black umbrella, a name written on it in gold cursive, lacy dress perfectly dry but the edges of her heeled sandals wet and grass-stained.

“Waiting for the bus?” Erin asked, twirling her drumsticks as she strolled over.

The girl cocked her head and looked at her. “…You could say that,” she said after a moment.

“Well, the next one doesn’t come for an hour.”

“Waiting for someone, then.”

“Someone on a bus?”

The girl shrugged. “I guess so.”

“It’s not really a thing you guess, is it?”

The girl looked annoyed, now. “Then fine, yes. I’m waiting for someone who is coming here on a bus, and I am prepared to wait all day if need be.”

“Well, then what?”

“You’re awfully nosy, aren’t you?”

“Call it a character flaw.” Erin shrugged. “Who is it?”

The girl hesitated, then scowled. “My brother. He took a different bus down here, and there was traffic on his route.”

“Ah.” Erin looked down the road. “Why’d he take a different bus?”

“We argued. It happens. A few hours of space was all we needed, and the bus trip provided that. We’ve made up already. Via texting. Also on the bus.”

“Why’d you come here on a bus in the first place?”

“I don’t know. Why are you asking so many question?”

“I’m a naturally curious person in the market for some new friends, but if you came here on the bus you’re going to the Academy, so never mind that last bit.”

“As a matter of fact, that’s exactly where I’m going. What’s your damage with the Academy?”

“My best friend’s going there. I’m not.”

“Hence, in the market for friends. I see.” She held up a hand. “I’m Divina Rodriguez.”

Erin took it. “Erin Lariot. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
